


I'm about to make your sweat roll backwards, and your heart beat in reverse

by HooksMistress



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Coming Untouched, F/M, I Don't Even Know, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shy Steve Rogers, Vaginal Fingering, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 16:42:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5673079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HooksMistress/pseuds/HooksMistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Reader have a little fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm about to make your sweat roll backwards, and your heart beat in reverse

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Ok so here's a lot of first's right now.
> 
> This is my first reader insert fic EVER!  
> My first Steve Rogers fic EVER!   
> And it's also the first time posting on here too.
> 
> So please bare with me as I get used to it, all mistakes are my own and if there is any it's because I was too lazy to go check for them.
> 
> Anyways... On with the smut!

(Y/N) took Steve's hand in hers and placed it on her bare hip, her (E/C) eyes taking in his flushed appearance, wide eyes and shuddering breath.

"Is this what you wanted Captain? Your hands feeling how soft my skin is, finding all the spots that make me tremble." 

Steve nodded wordlessly as he watched (Y/N) drag his hand up to the side of her breast, listening to the small gasp escape from between her parted lips as his fingers curled to her shape and he began to take control.

"That's it, just like that." (Y/N) groaned as Steve placed his other hand on the clasp of her bra and flicked it undone.

"Tell me what you want to do to me, Stevie." (Y/N) groaned as Steve slipped off her bra and started to trace his fingertips across her breasts, his strokes becoming more sure with each hitch of breath he heard, until his hands fully cupped her, feeling her nipples harden further against his palms.

"I just... I..." Steve stuttered, as his left hand skimmed down her stomach and stopped at the hem of her panties. 

"Do you want these gone?" She asked and watched as Steve blushed a deeper shade of red and jerkily nodded his head.   
"Then what are you waiting for?"

Taking a deep breath Steve began to slowly slide down (Y/N)'s lace underwear, his fingers stroking along her outer thighs. A small grin pulling at the corner of his mouth as he felt her begin to tremble at his feather light touch.

"I-Is this ok?" Steve asked as his fingers inched closer to her core, (Y/N) nodded as she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her naked body and groaning into his neck as his fingers parted her slick folds and circled her clit. 

"Fuck! Steve... That's it baby, just like that." (Y/N) moaned, her hips bucking against his hand.

Feeling more confident as (Y/N) writhed against his still clothed body, Steve slid his other hand up her bare back and tangled his fingers into her hair, tilting her head back and sucking a bruise onto her pulse point. 

"Oh God! Steve, please! I'm so close." 

Steve's fingers moved from her clit to her dripping entrance, circling his digits around before pushing two inside her, grazing her g-spot and groaning in his his own pleasure as (Y/N) moaned his name like a prayer. 

"Are you gonna cum for me?" He whispered into her ear before gently nibbling on the lobe.

(Y/N) nodded, panting loudly into the room as Steve pulled her even tighter against himself. "I want to feel you cum around my fingers and I want you to scream my name when you do." 

As the coil finally snapped inside her, she felt her body heat up even more as her nails dug into Steve's shoulders and she screamed his name into room. 

*****************

Steve carried her bridal style over to the bed and laid (Y/N) down onto the cool sheets, he watched her with a look of awe on his face, taking in every small detail.

(Y/N) opened her eyes and looked up at Steve, a wide smile spreading across her face.

"Well that was fun." She chuckled. "How about I return the favour?" She asked in a husky voice.

Steve blushed looking down at the crotch of his jeans, a wet patch spreading across the front. 

"I kinda got a little carried away, when you... Y'know..." He muttered.

(Y/N) sat up on her elbows, eyebrows arching, as she said. "Well there's always round two!"


End file.
